


You put me on and said I was your favourite

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Birth, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Happily Ever After, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mention of death of a relative, Modern Era, Pregnancy, Reylo - Freeform, cardigan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25793362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's 'Cardigan'.Originally written for the Reylo folklore anthology, but seeing as I was dumped from that...I'm sharing it anyway.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	You put me on and said I was your favourite

_  
**But I knew you**   
**Dancin’ in your Levi’s**   
**Drunk under a streetlight, I knew you**   
**Hand under my sweatshirt**   
**Baby, kiss it better I**   
  
_

It’s the first time Rey realises this is something more than friendship.

Ben, drunk under the streetlight, dancing in his Levi’s. It’s such a simple, silly thing but to her - it’s everything.

Rey knows then and there she’s never felt this way about a man before. And she never will again.

Ben Solo is everything she could want. Friend, confidant, shoulder to cry on when life gets too rough. And a listening ear, never judging, always caring.

He’s been in her life forever and she never wants them apart.

~~~

The first time they kiss she’s 19, he’s 29.

Age doesn’t deter her. Although people may stare, Ben’s the only man she’s ever _wanted_ to kiss.

And it’s nice. It’s not perfect for a first kiss, but it’s nice. A little fumbled, a little unpracticed, but it’s nice.

Ben hasn’t had any serious girlfriends that she knows of and she’s always wondered why. So one day, she asks.

‘Ben, have you ever been in love?’

They’re sitting by the lake, on a large rock in the sun. He’d had a rough week and they’d come to talk. He seems surprised by the question and he hesitates.

‘Not really’ he replies, man of few words but ever honest. ‘But I think I am now’

Rey’s shocked. Why hadn’t he told her he’d found someone? A friendship like theirs, there are no secrets.

She’s hurt.

‘You never told me’

‘You never asked’

That’s true, but she’s asking now.

‘I’m scared to ask…’

‘Why?’

‘Because’ Rey stares off into the sun, heat warming her legs. It could have been the most perfect day.

‘Because?’

‘Because…’ It’s harder to get out than she’d hoped. ‘ _BecauseI’minloveyou_ ’

It comes out in a rush, just a blur of words, but it’s instantly clear he understands. His large hand reaches for her knee, resting there. It’s sweaty and warm, but it’s nice. Reassuring even.

‘Rey. It’s you _._ It’s _always_ been you’

His dimples are what she loves the most, closely followed by his eyes. But it’s his eyes she pays attention to now. The way they shine.

Rey knows what he’s saying is the truth, but she’s wanted to hear it for so long it takes a moment to register it’s real.

But he means it.

He’s in love with her.

And she’s in love with him.

~~~

5 years on and they’re happily married and living in the suburbs, with the white picket fence she’d wanted so much.

Her belly is round, ever growing, the days until bub arrives numbered.

Rey stands in the nursery when she feels it, glancing down to see a puddle at her feet.

_It’s early…but it’s time._

Ben hurries from work to the hospital, only just making it to her side in time, their 6-pound bundle of baby boy arriving not long after.

Watching Ben hold his son, Rey feels a love so overwhelming it might swallow her whole. The way he cradles and hums, softly stroking the boys’ dark, wispy hair with his finger as he does rounds of her small room.

The way he smiles anytime he gets the chance to tell someone the news and how proud a father he is-

They have their own little family now.

~~~

Sad days are ahead, with her grandfather sick and his days now numbered.

Their family has grown to two, a Solo boy and girl in tow everywhere they go.

Grandfather Joe passes in peace and leaves behind some funds, which they decide to use for the kids’ education. She misses him so, but his memory will live on.

A box of his clothes lays open on the bed. She hasn’t been able to put them away just yet, but Ben decides it’s been long enough and she agrees.

‘I’ll help you’ he says in that sweet way he does, so caring and thoughtful. She’s not sure how she got so lucky.

‘Ok’ she sighs, unpacking the first item. She holds it to her nose and breathes him in. This cardigan – it was his favorite.

She eyes how large it is, wondering if she should drop it at Goodwill with the rest of his things, before she eyes her husband.

‘Would you try this on for me?’

Ben doesn’t say no, but he doesn’t say yes either. He simply nods, understanding it’s what she needs right now.

And damn, he loves this woman so much he’ll do anything for her - even wear her grandfathers’ old cardigan. For as long as she needs.

‘It fits’ she breathes, as it settles on his shoulders and she smooths it out. ‘It was his favorite. And it looks good on you’

Ben just smiles, glad she’s happy. If he has to wear this every day to keep her smiling, then he gladly will.

‘Thank you’ she sighs, hugging him around the middle. Her head rests against his chest and he holds her for a while. It feels so familiar, like she’s right back in her grandfather’s loving arms. ‘For always doing nice things for me’

‘I do it because I love you’

Her head pops up again, their eyes meeting. ‘And I love you. You saved me, Ben. You don’t know it, but I’ve loved you for a long time. Longer than you know’

He doesn’t reply, hanging on every word, smoothing her hair out with his hand.

‘And I felt like this old cardigan sometimes. Used to feel no one would want me, but then you did. And when I felt like I was an old cardigan under someone’s bed, you put me on and said I was your favorite’

‘You’ll always be my favorite, my darling’

Ben kisses her head and she keeps her arms firmly around him.

 _Safe_.

She’s always been his favorite and he’ll always be hers.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love all my readers. Thanks for being here x


End file.
